


Circo di Fortuna

by quirky_turtle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Circus, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: Circo di Fortuna.Some seek it for entertainment.Others for a safe haven. A second home.





	Circo di Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOI fanfic. I got this idea a week or so ago and I have been planning and writing ever since. I hope you like it!

**_Circo di Fortuna._  **

Some seek it for entertainment.

Others for a safe haven. A second home.

One of its major drawing points is its Ringmaster, Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

  _Once a renowned trapeze artist in Yakov Feltsman’s Russian Trapeze Troupe. He performed across the globe and for royalty ever since he was a young boy. He grew up being the best and most sought after performer in all of Europe._

_With fame, however, came boredom. There was not much room for him to grow. He found it difficult to surprise his audience. They seemed to care more for the artistry and flair of the stunts, rather than the physical feats themselves. Viktor began to consider retirement._  

_That was, until Yakov booked them a tour through Asia. Viktor was excited to go to a new continent. Somewhere new and exciting. Being surrounded by incredible sights. Maybe this journey would grant him a source of inspiration._

_And, in a small town in Japan, Viktor was granted his inspiration in the form of a young silk dancer, named Yuuri Katsuki._

_Viktor was so enraptured, that he cancelled the end of the tour with Yakov and the rest of the troupe, in favor of staying in Japan and taking Yuuri as his protege. Yakov was understandable angry. His star performer and adopted son had left him, and basically ruined both their careers. And why? For some Japanese boy? The Russians didn’t speak for a long time after Viktor announced his retirement._

_For years, Viktor stayed with Yuuri and trained him in trapeze. THey toured the world side by side. It didn’t take long for them to fall in love._

_“Viktor…” Yuuri called to his lover one night, “Let’s end this. You’ve done more than enough for me. You gave up your career for me. Thanks to you, I was able to live my dream and see things I never even hoped of seeing. Thank you for everything, Viktor.”_

_“Damn…” VIktor felt the rage inside him coming to a boil, and falling down his face._

_After a screaming match and many tears, the pair came to a calm, rational decision._

_They married quietly under the cherry blossoms behind Yuuri’s family’s onsen._

_They had both decided that traveling, just the two of them had gotten lonely and they were both ready to take a different path. A path that led Viktor to the front door of his old manager._

_“Viktor!?” Yakov bellowed upon opening his door, “You have some nerve showing up here.”_

_Viktor looked at the ground, his face appearing contrite, “I know. I was awful to you, and I have no right to hope that you will help me.”_

_“You better not be here to beg me to manage you again. I’ve retired.” Yakov grumbled, crossing his arms._

_“As have I.” Viktor smiled some, “I actually come with a proposal that could right the wrong I did years ago.”_

_Thus the **Circo di Fortuna** was born. _  

_“Vitya! Why did you choose that name? You aren’t Italian.” Yakov asked once Viktor had proposed the circus._

_“No, but the song that was being played when Yuuri was performing when we first met was.” Viktor grinned and sighed day dreamily._

_Ever since that day, the Italian language had had a special place in his heart. Why not use it to name his new home?_

* * *

 The circus family grew over the years. Mila Babicheva, an old troupe mate of Viktors, being among the first to join them. She continued her career working as a trapeze artist alongside Yuuri. She also developed an interest in telling fortunes to customers before the show. She took her role as the fortune teller very seriously.

Not long after, an old friend of Yuuri’s came to join them. Phichit Chulanont of Thailand was a talented magician, known for his tricks involving his “magical hamsters”.

Following the fray, Christophe Giacometti, a semi-retired, Swiss sword swallower joined the circus.

And slowly. Their circus family grew. One by one.  

* * *

 Otabek had been traveling with the Circo di Fortuna for a few years now. He ran away from his home, for reasons he never wanted to go into. He was (and still is) grateful to Viktor and Yuuri, for not only giving him a new home, but not asking him about his past one. No one did.

Sure, there were whispers when he had first arrived. Curiosity driving people to wonder how someone landed on the Circo di Fortuna’s front door. He had whispered about the arrivals after him, even. However, everyone got the whispers out of their systems within a few days, then the subject was never brought up again.

There were whispers around the camp that morning.  

Apparently, Viktor had found some poor soul in the middle of the night, and they now had a new member to add to the family.

By the time Otabek got to the food tent, the gossip had only intensified. It had to get worse before it could die down. He grabbed his food and found a seat next to a few friends. Not feeling like participating in the discussion of their newest member, Otabek instead preferred to get lost in his own mind. He drowned out the voices around him for the symphonies he could compose in his own head.

Even though he was ignoring the background noise, he noticed it’s absence after a few minutes. Otabek looked up in curiosity when the tent fell silent. His eyes fell on the subject of the whispers. Their newest family member.  

While the small frame was covered in cuts and bruises, one thing in particular caught his attention.

The green eyes of a soldier.


End file.
